139062-not-happy-at-all
Content ---- ---- I feel you, but on the overhand if the game gets a healthy population with income it will get expansions and not shrivel up in a corner and die. So this week utter shite gaming conditions maybe the sacrifice you'll need to do for the long run. Keep it cool I am sure signature players will get some kind of compensation. | |} ---- ---- ---- Are we playing on the same server? Cause honest to god it was fine all day and all evening last night. In fact we're thinking of raiding again if this keeps up. | |} ---- Its not the first two weeks of launch, wildstar been around over a year | |} ---- Okay...see you in a month? | |} ---- Ahahahaha The servers are jam packed with people who won't stop talking about how much they love the game. You, and small handful of other people, are the only ones complaining. | |} ---- every time I kill something I get 7 second loot lag. other than that there is no lag, but how much xp can you get from doing nothing? | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Wow, and here I was thinking that they'd significantly changed the game with the transition to free to play. On a serious note, though, the F2P launch (and it's a launch, dammit, don't you argue semantics with me) brought a lot of issues with the tidal wave of players that came along. I've had almost flawless gameplay from Wildstar the past couple days though I'll freely admit that's not going to be the case for everyone. They've been doing a lot more maintenance of late in order to cope with problems such as the lag you yourself talked about. I saw carbine staff post just this morning that the maintenance today/this morning should be the last planned bit of maintenance for the next few days. Simmer down and give it some time, the game isn't going anywhere anytime soon. | |} ---- On the same token, I've seen the several days to week long issues after expacs and such in WoW while I was playing(I started just before Wrath, quit after MoP), and also in SWTOR. I think that if MMO's had been able to figure out how to avoid this kind of shit storm, they'd have been doing it. | |} ---- A string bad precedents in the industry is no excuse. I've played MMO for over 11 years now ( WoW, TeRa) that had a relaunch too, I don't recall a week long mayhem in any of the other instances. If anything the failed launches that litter our past (such as sim city, Diablo 3) should be cautionary tales, and thus better preparations should have been made before hand. That being said, the last yeah ran real smoothly and the quality of service was real decent. So I am sure It will get resolved eventually. | |} ---- A WoW fanboi? | |} ---- wow, lietrally every day? you following me? I have not posted anything on forums for several days, so get your facts straight, cause otherwise you look like what you are..... Here is a video for you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bMLrA_0O5I | |} ---- Warlords of Draenor had endless Queue for days. ArcheAge had endless Queue for days in all servers. | |} ---- ofc those are called "Fanbois" and then there is those that keeps it real and dares to speak up. Guess which I am. | |} ---- No battle plan survives contact with the enemy. It's currently impossible to create a testing environment for a game that is 1:1 with when the game goes live, though this is more pertinent for online games than stand alone single player games. With Wildstar's relaunch the issues came about because the massive increase in player volume brought server issues to light and they've been spending the past two weeks busting their humps to get those in order so that everyone can enjoy the game. It'd be great if MMOs could launch flawlessly each and every time but unless you've got some miracle solution (and no, 'more testing' is not a solution) the troubles that come with live environments are just things we'll have to deal with. | |} ---- I would like to adress that latter part. From reading forums (and yes I am aware of the doom and gloom ppl) it seems that pre-f2p the servers was being empty. Is that so? In that case, I wonder what will change with f2p, if people was bored before f2p, what will change with f2p? just curious | |} ---- Oh god no, fanboy was bad, but "fanboi" is worse. Please, man, keep your dignity and never use that word again. | |} ---- I never qued anything in WoD, not a single day, for me it was flowing flawlessly except when maintanence. and I was there at midnight on release day. That WoW is next to dog shiet is another thing, its so bad its insane, but thats another story. I think WS can be fun, maybe, maybe Edited October 8, 2015 by Jotunhammer | |} ---- One thing I found interesting, they were talking in gen chat on one of the days of constant server crashes that it was likely being caused by one player's corrupted game data. Is that true/possible? | |} ---- Ah yep, answered my own question. Awesome! | |} ---- You could be right, of course, in that this could just be a temporary boom of people and it'll go back to where it was. Free to play, however, removes the $15 requirement to play the game and allows for a much broader audience to partake of the game that likely wouldn't otherwise. It's hard to predict what exactly will happen but an optimistic view is that this transition will bring about not only more players but more revenue to go back into the game to make it better for everyone. | |} ---- A lot of people didn't think the game was good enough to maintain a subscription, some people thought the endgame content was too hard, some thought there wasn't enough, some just couldn't afford the subscription, whatever the reason, the lack of population also effected the remaining players's interest due to lack of other players to interact with, which caused less and less players to stick around. With it being free, there will probably always be players here and there, at least more than when you were required to pay, probably a lot of the RP crowd would certainly enjoy being able to pop into the game for free just to socialize and build. Although as Mumboejumboh mentioned, as I was typing this, its hard to predict what will really happen, but that's just my guess. Edited October 8, 2015 by Nostram | |} ---- I and my friends had to deal with queues pretty regularly when WoD launched. I myself periodically got hit with the bug that prevented you from logging into your character. There was also lag and disconnects...hoo man, par for the course but bad as ever. Never assume your experience with an MMO is commonplace. | |} ---- ---- On WoD I wouldn't know I was on Wildstar. and during MoP I was on TeRa to MY 14 years experience these 8 days have been the worst I ever experienced in an MMO period. Endless queues is one thing, a healthy one imo, however crazy lag when you do connect, impossibility to run instances (pvp + pve), DC's, and maintenances every f'ing 2 hours is not. | |} ---- ---- I've no idea what you think lag is but it doesn't work how you think it works. | |} ----